


You Should Have Gone Before

by ItsAllKinksHere (spiralsystem)



Series: Omovember 2019 [4]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Bladder Control, Jammy, M/M, Omorashi, Omovember, Piss, Piss kink, Sighs guess im back here again, Underdiscussed kink, Watersports, bottom jack rights!!!, but everything is consensual dw!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralsystem/pseuds/ItsAllKinksHere
Summary: Jack just wants to go to bed, but he’s gotta pee first. Sammy has other plans.Omovember day 4: with a friend or loverIm already getting over my shame guys, you know what you’re getting into by reading this
Relationships: Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Series: Omovember 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533758
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	You Should Have Gone Before

**Author's Note:**

> Here i am again, butchering one of the purest fandom I know

Shotgun Sammy and Sammy Stevens are two very different people. Jack knows this, but sometimes there’s an exception to when Shotgun can come home with them. More often than not, Shotgun stays at the station and Sammy goes home with Jack, but not tonight.

Sammy had been particularly rough with his persona tonight, bantering back and forth with Lily and Jack tonight. As much as Jack has to keep Sammy in check twice as much tonight, it definitely does something to him that they’re going to discuss... Behind closed doors.

By the time they’ve gotten home, it’s nearly 11pm and Jack is accidentally falling asleep in the passenger’s seat. They have a good hour’s ride before they hit their apartment, so Jack figured he can get away with dozing for a while. He got away with maybe 10 minutes, but something kept waking him up.

First, police sirens, then Sammy’s humming to the radio got just loud enough to be distracting, and then he’s kept up by the definite urge to take a leak. They’re only half an hour from home, and it’s not bad, so Jack doesn’t say anything and refinds to grinding his thighs together as inconspicuously as possible. Sammy’s busy paying attention to the road, and Jack’s grateful he’s not watching him right now.

Later, when they pull into their parking spot, the energy is very different. Jack can see that mischievous glint in Sammy’s eye, a likely leftover from Shotgun’s performance tonight. But he’s tired, and all he really wants to do is fall asleep cuddled in his boyfriend’s arms. So he’s gonna go take a piss, and get ready for bed, regardless of whether Sammy stays up reading for a few more hours.

Jack puts his coat next to Sammy, slipping his shoes off and tucking them under the rack. He turns to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his torso and letting his head rest on Sammy’s chest. His eyes are closed, and honestly he’s just content to stay right here. Sammy chuckles, a low rumble in his chest just for Jack, “you alright?”

“Mhm, just tired.”

Jack’s eye’s fly open when he feels a sharp pressure against his bladder, and his hand flys to grab his dick, trying to prevent a leak. He tries to take a step back to get away from whatever’s pressing on his bladder, but he’s trapped by Sammy’s arm around his back. His other hand is pressed close to their stomachs, his index finger digging in exactly where Jack’s overfilled bladder is.

“Sammy...” Jack says uncertainly.

“I noticed you didn’t go before we left for the station like you normally do,” Sammy says, a heat in his voice that’s reserved for Jack only. Jack’s cheaks heat up, he hadn’t thought Sammy noticed, especially because the reason he didn’t go was because they were running late.

“”Sammy I gotta go just let me go to the bathroom.” Jack tries to argue, but he’s tired and he just really has to go, this isn’t the time for this.

“I think you can wait,” Sammy says in a particular inflection, and Jack freezes. That’s the voice that Sammy uses for shotgun, and as soon as he recognizes it, a shiver runs up his spine. Of course, this doesn’t pass Sammy, and he continues, “ha, that’d do something to you? Do i make you,” he leans real close, hot breath coasting the shell of Jack’s ear “hot, Jack?” And Jack almost loses it right there.

He unintentionally moans into Sammy’s collar bone, and he can feel what that does to the other man. Sammy capture’s Jack’s lips in a hard kiss, temporarily disarming Jack, leaving a half second for Sammy to adjust his grip and drive his thumb into Jack’s swollen bladder. His knees buckle and now the only thing holding him up is Sammy’s strong grip on his back. The pressure on his abdomen bypasses the power of his grip, letting a jet of piss shoot out, soaking his boxers and leaving a wet spot on his pants.

Jack’s panting heavily, trying to keep the flood at bay but it’s getting increasingly difficult the more Sammy’s finger’s drive into his bladder. He’s managed to regain his balance, his legs supporting his weight again. He’s heavily scissoring his legs, or at least trying to, if Sammy’s leg wasn’t between his, preventing him from pushing them together for pressure.

“Sammy please, I have to go,” Jack whines, caught up in his own throbbing bladder.

“You can hold it babe,” Sammy says, but Jack whines louder.

“I can’t~...I can’t hold it Sammy...”

Sammy presses two fingers into Jack’s overfilled bladder, and that’s it for Jack. Jack’s knees buckle once again and Sammy’s knee catches him from falling. He just pisses everywhere, unable stop and do anything more than breath. His boxers are soaked and it’s streaming down his work pants, drenching Sammy’s pants as well underneath him.

When he’s finished, he can’t do much more than just rest his face on Sammy’s torso and breathe. Their front foyer is all wet now, but Jack honestly can’t find it in him to care that much right now.

Sammy scoops him up, carrying him down the hallway. Jack’s eyes are already half closed, “bedtime?” He asks, too exhausted for anything else.

Sammy’s soft now and any inflection of the combative Shotgun is gone.

“We’ll change first, but yeah. It’s bedtime.” Jack smiles up sleepily at him, and does his best to help Sammy get his own pants off. Sammy sits him down on the edge of the tub without any of his clothes on and goes to their room to grab pyjama bottoms, and he also comes back dressed in his usual nightly attire. He helps Jack slip them on, and then he scoops up the other boy again, going to their room. He’s pulled the covers back already, and he gently puts Jack on his usual side. He plucks Jack’s glasses off his face, closing them gently and putting them on the nightstand.

Sammy crawls over Jack to his side of the bed. Jack is already close to asleep, but his boyfriend’s warmth draws him closer and he cuddles up into the crook of Sammy’s neck.

“Hm, I love you Jack.”

Jack nuzzles into Sammy’s chest, “Love you too, you big oaf.”


End file.
